Egoïstes
by ln.lfz
Summary: Un homme se retrouve entre deux femmes. [Un petit One shot pour ma première année sur FFN]


Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici avec quelque chose de nouveau. Et oui, comme promis, je voulais fêter ma première année sur FFN en vous offrant quelque chose de nouveau. C'est un One shot très long, pour une fois, et tout frais qui viens d'être corrigé par mes deux bêtas adorés.

Alors un ans…. Ça fait quand même long… enfin pour moi… moi qui me disais, au début, que j'aurai pas de succès… avoir au moins une review sera le paradis et ce fut le contraire… Pour mon premier chapitre, j'ai eu six reviews. Alors imaginez, si une review était le paradis, je ne vous dis pas six dans quel état j'étais, lol.

Bon j'avais prévu de faire tout un recensement de mes revieweurs… mais je pense que c'est impossible, il y en a tellement… Il y a eu tellement de personne qui mon soutenu durant toute l'année que j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Donc je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews.

Puis il faut bien que je fasse un point sur moi et mes fics… Mahiro a déjà commencé à le faire, lol.

-7 fics publiées  
-60 chapitres y compris ce OS  
-203415 mots tapés  
-5139 personnes sont venues sur mes chapitre (cela reste un chiffre approximatifs quand même)  
-691 reviews dont _Choix_ à battu tous les records (294 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas)

Et puis parlons un peu de mes revieweurs. Ahlalala ! J'ai un fidèle parmi vous tous. Il a été là dès mon premier chapitre. Donc, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit devenu mon bêta, lol. Donc zagan, de son surnom, est celui qui a dû poster une review à presque tous mes chapitres. Mais, il est suivi de très près par Yue- Redmoon. Il est arrivé un tout petit peu plus tard. Merci à tout les deux pour leur fidélité.

Puis voilà le grand prix des « PLUS »

Celui qui m'a fait le plus rire : Dark Lee  
Celui qui m'a le plus énervé :… je ne le dirais pas, mais je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra.  
Celui qui m'a fait le plus peur : Zagan (par ta faute, j'ai faillit ne pas dormir sur une de tes remarques. J'ai stressé ce jour- là ! lol)  
Celui qui a les idées les plus pervers : Dark Lee (encore toi, lol)  
Celui qui est le plus blagueur : Uzumaki Raymond.  
Celle qui a été la plus adorable : Princesse d'Argent (mon deuxième bêta)  
Celle qui est la plus passionnée d'Histoire (ben oui, je promeus ma discipline) : Renia  
Celle qui m'a donné le plus de fils à retors pour que je cache un peu la suite de mes histoires : Mahiro (surtout lorsque tu as cherché qui étais la copine de Neji dans _Choix_. Je me suis bien amusée, lol)  
Celle qui m'a fait le plus de PS : Mee Yah (mais Princesse d'Argent te suit de très près, lol).  
Celle qui a fait le plus de « Kiss » : Manga kiss.

Qu'est ce que je peux encore inventer, encore… Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour satisfaire tout le monde, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas citer tous mes revieweurs et j'en suis désolée. Mais si vous avez d'autres idées, je le mettrais dans la suite de _Dans trois ans_, promis, lol.

Voilà je vais m'arrêter là, je pense que certains voudraient savoir de quoi parle ce One- shot, je suppose. Bon je vous préviens, afin d'éviter toutes crises cardiaques (si si si Le Mutant en a fait une en direct, mdr ! et j'ai failli subir les foudres de Zagan, lol), je dis tout de suite il y a un petit peu de Naru/Saku. Désolée pour les fans inconditionnels des Naru/Hina, mais il faudra passer par là pour l'histoire. Donc, n'ayez pas peur. Lisez au moins jusqu'à la fin puis vous me direz si c'est bon ou mauvais.

Bon j'ai fait une page entière de parlotte à moi toute seule. Cela veut dire que je suis vraiment contente d'avoir découvert ce site et de m'être inscrits car j'ai rencontré des personnes fabuleuses. Je me suis fait une grande sœur (Cassy- chan), j'ai eu deux petites soeurs (Calliope la Muse et Princesse d'Argent) et un petit frère adorable (Le Mutant) et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup d'amis à qui je fais une correspondance assez partielle, je l'avoue, mais je suis très heureuse de voir vos noms apparaître dans ma boîte aux lettres.

Merci à vous lecteurs, merci beaucoup, merci (je n'arrête plus les mercis, lol). Sans vous, je ne pense pas que mes fics seraient présentes sur ce site et j'aurai abandonné de puis longtemps à écrire de nouvelles histoires

Alors je vous cria à vous tous MERCI !  
Je dédicace cette histoire à VOUS !

Bisous  
Ln.

**Egoïstes.**

Je me suis toujours demandé si je ne faisais pas une erreur.

Devrais-je vraiment le faire ?

Est-ce que je vais faire ce que je veux ?

Tant de questions avec peu de réponses.

Qu'est-ce je ressens pour elle ?

Je l'aime, ça j'en suis sûr, alors pourquoi cette hésitation ?

Dès qu'elle me regarde, je suis heureux… elle me remarque enfin !

Quand je lui ai demandé sa main, elle n'a pas hésité à dire « oui ».

Alors pourquoi ce doute ?

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait lentement vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? C'était une bonne question… surtout qu'il venait de rentrer de mission.

Il frappa à la porte et dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation, il entra dans le bureau.

-Oba-chan, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, impoli ! cria la jeune femme en lui lançant le premier rouleau qu'elle avait sous la main.

Avec agilité, le jeune homme évita le rouleau.

-Alors Oba-chan ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, en attrapant un autre rouleau.

-Vraiment, Naruto ! dit Tsunade en croisant les bras avec fureur. Que nous soyons seuls, je suis d'accord que tu me manques de politesse mais en présence de l'héritière Hyûga, j'aimerai quelque chose de plus digne de la part d'un grand ninja comme toi !

-Héritière Hyûga ? demanda Naruto en se retournant pour se retrouver devant une jeune fille pas trop grande, les cheveux bleu nuit qui lui arrivaient au bas des reins et des yeux laiteux avec quelques reflets violets.

-Bonjour Naruto-kun, dit-elle en se penchant légèrement, le rouge aux joues.

-Euh… fit Naruto lui aussi en rougissant, salut Hinata ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue….

-Normal puisque tu n'es jamais au village, protesta Tsunade.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me donne des missions dans des trous perdus pour des durées illimitées.

-Naruto ! fulmina Tsunade.

-Bon, bon, répliqua-t-il en essayant de calmer la sannin. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ? Je suppose que c'est pour aider Hinata, continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui rougit fortement.

-C'est vrai, revenons à nos moutons. Oui, c'est exact, c'est pour accompagner Hinata vers Kumo no Kuni.

-Kumo ?

-Oui… Nous avons appris que des anbus de Kumo se trouvaient dans les environs de Konoha et qu'ils ont disparu il y a deux jours… suite à la disparition d'un jeune Hyûga.

-Un jeune Hyûga ?

-Oui… il se nomme Hikaru Hyûga… 11 ans, bientôt 12… il doit passer les examens pour passer genin dans deux mois.

-Et comment s'est-il fait enlever ?

-On ne sait pas exactement. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il est parti s'entraîner le matin et qu'il n'est jamais rentré.

-Je vois… Kumo tu dis, réfléchit Naruto, puis il se retourna vers Hinata. Ce jeune Hyûga est-il de la branche de la Bunke ou de la Sôke ?

-Sôke, dit doucement Hinata.

-Je vois… Kumo devient une gêne pour les Hyûga…

-C'est pour cela que je te demande d'accompagner Hinata et que tu leur fasses un peu peur, dit Tsunade. Lorsqu'ils te verront, ils vont craindre mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-J'ai compris, dit Naruto en souriant. Laissez-moi le temps de me débarbouiller et je suis à vous.

-D'accord, dit Tsunade. Naruto, cette mission doit rester secrète. La famille Hyûga te fait confiance.

-Pas de problèmes.

Il sortit du bureau en compagnie d'Hinata.

-Naruto-kun…

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je te demande pardon de te déranger alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer de ta dernière mission.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hinata, dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher tout en la regardant fixement. Tu sais très bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Na… Naruto-kun, dit-elle un peu choquée par sa déclaration. Tu… tu ne dois pas dire ça…

Il se plaça en face d'elle et posa sa main droite sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi je ne dois pas dire ça ? demanda-t-il en glissant un de ses doigts sur la joue rosie.

-Na… Naruto… tu… tu es déjà fiancé…

Son doigt se sépara de sa joue avec tristesse.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais…

-Naruto, c'est bien toi ? demanda une voix venant du fond du couloir.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent inquiets, puis Hinata recula et Naruto se retourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Sa… Salut Sakura-chan ! dit-il dit en souriant tendrement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais rentré ? demanda Sakura avec un large sourire.

-Euh… c'est que je viens de rentrer et Tsunade m'a mis sur une autre mission.

-Quoi déjà !

-Oui, il faut que j'aille avec Hinata, dit Naruto en désignant la jeune brune.

-Ah Hinata, je ne t'avais pas vue. Salut !

-Bonjour Sakura-san, dit poliment la jeune héritière Hyûga.

Sakura regarda attentivement Hinata puis se retourna vers Naruto et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto réussit à s'échapper de la prise de la jeune kunoichi.

-Mais Sakura, ça ne va pas ! dit-il un peu furieux puis il tourna son regard vers Hinata qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Ben alors, je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser mon fiancé ? demanda Sakura entreprenante.

-Je crois que je dérange, dit subitement Hinata. Je te retrouve plus tard Naruto-kun.

-Heu… oui, dit-il un peu déboussolé. Heu… Hinata ! Viens me chercher à la maison dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?

-Euh… D'accord. A tout de suite, dit-elle avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Naruto se retourna vers Sakura qui ne l'avait plus lâché.

-Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? demanda la jeune femme un peu boudeuse.

-M'embrasser comme ça ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci en colère.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua-t-il en soupirant. Tu sais très bien que tu as le droit et même plus… mais devant Hinata… c'est un peu gênant.

-Serais-tu devenu timide, toi, le ninja le plus farfelu de Konoha ?

-Timide, c'est un peu exagéré, Sakura-chan… Mais gêné oui… ça je le suis.

-Surtout devant Hinata, je me trompe ?

-Non pas du tout, devant tout le monde. Et puis j'aime bien être en privé avec toi, tu le sais très bien, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Naruto… il faudrait voir les dates…

-Les dates ? Quelles dates ?

-Ben tu oublies qu'on est fiancé et qu'après les fiançailles, il y a le mariage. Et je voudrais avoir une date pour tous les préparatifs.

-Une date pour le mariage, dit Naruto pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? demanda Sakura, inquiète par son attitude.

-Tu sais… je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour l'instant. Mais dès que je rentre de mission, on va réfléchir ensemble, tu es d'accord ?

-Il faut encore que j'attende, dit Sakura découragée. Ino va se marier la semaine prochaine et elle s'est fiancée bien après moi. J'en ai assez d'attendre.

-Sakura-chan, sois compréhensive, s'il te plaît… Je dois te laisser, sinon je vais être en retard à ma mission.

-Tu y vas tout seul avec Hinata ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Je ferai tout mon possible pour finir le plus rapidement possible cette mission.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se sépara d'elle.

-Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de lui courir à près, je ne serai pas si provocatrice, Naruto, dit Sakura, tout bas, en le regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

On frappa à la porte alors qu'il sortit de la salle de bain.

-Zut ! C'est l'heure, se dit-il en s'essuyant les cheveux, trop longs à son goût.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et fit face à une Hinata toute rouge lorsqu'elle le vit en caleçon.

-Heu… je… tu… ne pouvait dire Hinata, paniquée.

Il sourit, amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il aimait la voir aussi rouge lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela rendait leur relation plus intime et il en était content.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, toujours en s'essuyant ses cheveux. J'ai pris un peu de retard. Vas-y, entre !

-Heu… je peux attendre dehors, dit-elle ne sachant plus où regarder.

Il lui prit le poignet doucement et la fit entrer dans son petit appartement pour la déposer sur le canapé.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser sur le palier alors que c'est moi qui est en faute, dit-il en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Attends-moi juste deux minutes. Entre-temps, tu peux boire quelque chose… Enfin, s'il y a quelque chose dans le frigidaire !

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint dans le salon et vit la jeune femme toujours assise qui le regardait tendrement.

-Deux minutes pile, dit-elle amusée.

-Ah ! Tu comptes les minutes ! dit-il un peu gêné. C'est vrai que tu veux retrouver le petit, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai… mais je sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en s'occupant de son sac.

-Chez les Hyûga, nous avons une période où les Byakugan n'est pas actif, même si nous le voulons.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

-Oui, dit-elle en posant les yeux sur le sol. Naruto-kun… Peux-tu garder un secret ?

-Si tu as confiance en moi, tu peux tout me dire, sinon garde ton secret.

-J'ai confiance en toi, s'écria Hinata en se levant. Tu es bien une des rares personnes en qui j'ai vraiment confiance.

-Alors raconte-moi ton secret, demanda Naruto, heureux de cette confiance.

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, lui prit la main et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Dans… dans notre famille nous avons une période que nous appelons « stérile ».

-Stérile ? Où vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants ?

-Euh… oui et non…. En fait, nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfant, ni utiliser le Byakugan. Utiliser le Byakugan aussi intensément comme nous le faisons stresse notre corps. Cela a pour conséquence de nous rendre stériles. Ma famille appelle cette période « stérile » non à cause de notre manque de fertilité mais parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre si nous sommes attaqués. Nous sommes faibles.

-Et le petit était dans cette période ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi était-il parti s'entraîner ?

-Nous pouvons nous entraîner mais il nous manque beaucoup de force et nous avons un handicap sans notre Byakugan. Certains tombent malades, d'autres résistent très bien à ce stress. Hikaru est très jeune et dynamique. Il avait les symptômes du stress, mais ne s'en est pas inquiété. Alors il a quitté le domaine.

-Mais tu penses que les ninjas de Kumo savaient qu'il était stérile ?

-La stérilité des Hyûga est connue de peu de personnes… les membres de notre famille ainsi que l'Hokage. Même les membres n'appartenant pas aux Hyûga mais qui sont liés à eux ne savent pas ce secret.

-Alors je suis un privilégié ? demanda-t-il en montrant toute ses dents. Je te remercie de ta confiance.

-Je risque de te gêner pour cette mission, dit-elle sans lever les yeux au sol.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma période arrive dans quelques jours… je ne sais pas quand exactement mais j'ai déjà les symptômes.

-Hum… je vois… Tu auras besoin d'un garde du corps alors. Je suis là et je te le fais gratis !

-Euh… fit-elle surprise.

-Oui, parce que c'est toi, dit-il en se levant. On y va pour cette mission ?

-Euh… oui ! dit-elle de plus en plus rouge.

* * *

-On va faire une pause ici, dit Naruto en regardant tout autour de lui, alors qu'Hinata venait de s'arrêter à ses côtés.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on s'arrête un peu plus loin.

-Non. Nous continuerons notre chemin avant le lever du soleil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… même s'ils continuent leur chemin, ils seront au ralenti. Avoir pris un si jeune ninja est la pire chose qu'ils ont faite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je me souviens bien, lorsque j'étais gamin, je n'étais pas du genre à rester les bras croisés, même lorsque j'étais enlevé. Hikaru a dû se défendre. Soit les ninjas de Kumo l'ont assommé, soit le gamin est toujours éveillé mais se débat pour partir. Dans les deux cas, cela les oblige à ralentir leur allure car soit ils portent l'enfant soit l'enfant leur donne du fil à retordre. Pour ce qui est de partir avant le lever du soleil, c'est qu'avec l'expérience lorsqu'on ne se sent pas traqué, on se lève toujours à l'aube. Cela nous donne deux à trois heures d'avance pour les rattraper.

-Mais ils ont enlevé un Hyûga. Ils se sentiront traqués.

-Non, justement, dit Naruto en souriant. Ils ont trouvé le gros lot. Ils ne penseront pas à regarder derrière eux.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai et qu'on retrouvera Hikaru au plus vite.

Elle s'assit à même le sol, en regardant la rivière en face d'elle.

-Je vais chercher de la nourriture. Tu veux bien t'occuper du feu ?

-Oui, dit-elle en retrouvant un petit sourire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint au camp improvisé, il vit sa coéquipière assise regardant le lac. Elle était vraiment belle. La plus belle de toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées ou rencontrées. Hinata était comme une princesse à ses yeux. Une douce et tendre princesse. Une princesse qu'on avait envie de protéger.

Il s'avança vers elle, déposa la nourriture trouvée et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-C'est un magnifique paysage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette beauté.

-Ca te dit une bataille d'eau ?

-Euh… fit-elle en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

-Ben oui. Si nous nous amusions avant de manger ?

-Mais… mais c'est pas le moment… et puis… et puis…

-Allez ! Il n'y a personne à part nous, dit-il en enlevant ses vêtements, ne laissant que le caleçon.

Il sauta dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

-Allez Hinata ! L'eau est bonne !

-Mais… mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain…

-C'est pas grave, viens en sous-vêtements, c'est comme un bikini !

-Euh… c'est que…

-Si ce sont des sous-vêtements super sexy, c'est encore mieux, dit-il en s'avançant vers la berge.

-Naruto-kun, dit-elle, fâchée. Je n'ai pas ce genre de choses !

-Ah oui ! dit-il malicieusement. Alors c'est la culotte bateau avec un soutif qui cache tout !

-Na… Naruto-kun, fit-elle rougissante de plus en plus.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que pouvait cacher tes vêtements… Je suis assez curieux… dit-il en souriant. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai passé un bon bout de temps avec Ero-sennin.

Hinata, sentant le regard du jeune homme, se couvrit le corps de ses bras, comme si elle était nue.

-Allez je plaisante Hinata ! Viens au moins dans l'eau, je suis sûre que tu aimeras… et si tu ne viens pas, je t'y emmène de force… et là, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Hinata regarda Naruto sortir de l'eau et venir vers elle, avec un air inquiétant.

-Na… Naruto-kun… dit-elle, apeurée.

-Je ne te fais pas de mal si tu viens dans l'eau, sinon c'est toute habillée que…

-C'est bon, dit-elle, en reprenant un peu plus confiance en elle. C'est bon, je vais dans l'eau… mais… mais tu ne te moques pas…

-Me moquer ? De quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-De… De mes sous-vêtements… dit-elle honteuse.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils te vont très bien, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sans la regarder car il savait que son regard la gênerait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réussit à vaincre sa timidité et se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Sentant qu'elle hésitait encore, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour courir.

-Naruto-kun ! cria-t-elle voyant le bord de la rivière se rapprocher.

-Tayaut ! cria Naruto en plongeant dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la surface, Hinata était toujours attachée au cou de Naruto.

-Alors, n'est-elle pas bonne ?

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et regardant autour d'elle.

-L'eau !

-L'eau ? répéta-t-elle rougissante, voyant son visage si proche de celui du jeune homme.

-Oui ! N'est-elle pas bonne ?

Il tourna son visage vers le sien et remarqua la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Oui… elle est très bonne, dit-elle comme hypnotisée par ses yeux.

Il approcha son visage vers le sien et entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Na… Naruto-kun… nous ne devons pas…

-J'en ai tellement envie… depuis si longtemps…

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tendrement. Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer Naruto dans sa cavité tant désirée. Leur baiser fut passionné.

C'était la première fois que Naruto ressentait un tel baiser avec une femme. Il avait tellement envie de cette femme qui lui semblait si inaccessible, si parfaite. Trop parfaite pour lui, l'idiot du village.

-Hinata, réussit-il à dire mais il reprit le baiser plus profondément, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Hinata était au septième ciel. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu était dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom doucement et tendrement. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, elle avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, de sentir ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait s'imprégner de son odeur. Qu'il oublie toutes les filles qu'il avait pu connaître. Oublie sa pire rivale… sa fiancée…

Soudain Hinata vit le visage de Sakura souriante.

Avec force, elle le repoussa.

-Hi… Hinata, dit Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

-Non… nous ne devons pas faire ça… nous n'avons pas le droit… je n'ai pas le droit, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Naruto en reprenant ses esprits.

-Aurais-tu oublié que tu étais fiancé à Sakura-san ! cria-t-elle alors que les larmes lui coulaient des yeux.

-Sa… Sakura- chan… répéta-t-il lorsqu'il comprit son erreur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres ressentant encore ce baiser. Puis il leva les yeux vers Hinata qui pleurait et s'en voulait de s'être laissée emporter par ses sentiments.

-Hi… Hinata, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-S'il… S'il te plait, reste loin de moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus horrible, encore…

-Hinata, ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est moi qui voulais ce baiser, je suis le seul fautif…

-Moi aussi je le voulais… et… et je me suis laissée faire… pleura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ton malheur, Naruto-kun… Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux… Je ne veux pas…

Soudain elle sentit les bras du jeune homme la prendre et doucement, son odeur la calma. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer.

La sentant calmée, il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de l'eau pour la déposer près du feu qui commençait à mourir. Il alla chercher une serviette dans son sac et essuya Hinata qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il raviva le feu et s'installa près d'elle. Il la regarda mais elle ne fit aucun geste. Il posa sa main sur la chevelure de la jeune femme et la lui caressa doucement.

-Hinata, ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai réagi que par instinct.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis jalouse et je voulais une revanche…

-Jalouse ? De qui ? De Sakura ?

-Oui… Elle t'avait alors que tu ne me regardais même pas…

-Je t'ai toujours regardé Hinata… Moi qui pensais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi… Toi, une si belle femme, moi l'idiot… cela ne pouvait pas marcher…

-Tu n'es pas idiot, Naruto-kun, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Et tu es l'homme le plus agréable et le plus soucieux des autres que je n'ai jamais vu et ce depuis que je suis petite.

-Hi… Hinata…

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, Naruto-kun, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la consola de nouveau. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de recevoir une déclaration de cette jeune femme, il resta serein. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

Il se sépara d'elle et chercha quelque chose pour la couvrir, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne froid. Puis il s'amusa avec le feu tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Que devait-il faire dans cette situation ?

Il se souvenait qu'il était dans une situation semblable, il y avait quelque temps, avec les mêmes personnages sauf que leur rôle était différent. Il voulait fréquenter Hinata et avait commencé à la séduire. Mais Sakura était apparue et s'était accaparée le jeune homme et à la grande surprise de tous, elle avait décidé de sortir avec lui. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Mais il était heureux que son amour de jeunesse lève, enfin, les yeux sur lui. Il était heureux d'être avec elle… avec Sakura.

Il ferma les yeux pour revoir le visage de la jeune fille, mais la seule image qui lui arrivait à l'esprit était celle de cette jeune femme brune au doux regard.

-Hinata, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son front. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit étrangement bien.

Elle se retourna et vit que Naruto était près d'elle, l'entourant de son bras. Elle comprenait maintenant ce bien-être, cette chaleur autour d'elle. Une chaleur qu'elle voudrait tellement garder près d'elle.

Elle leva le bras pour pouvoir soulever les mèches blondes du visage du jeune homme. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se releva légèrement. Le visage à quelques centimètres de lui, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre elle. Elle approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles du jeune homme… Puis elle vit l'image de Sakura.

Avec dégoût, elle recula. Elle se libéra du bras de Naruto, se leva et alla près de la rivière, les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et observa la jeune fille qui était de dos. Malgré tout, il la trouva belle. Lui qui voulait sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Lui qui voulait la tenir dans ses bras, garder sa chaleur, son parfum.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à trouver une réponse à ses sentiments, mais il ne trouva rien… rien sauf l'image de cette femme et son tendre sourire.

Il s'en voulait tellement de penser à Hinata et non à Sakura… sa fiancée… celle qu'il devait aimer…

Il se releva et regarda Hinata.

-Tu es tellement belle, dit-il tout bas.

Elle se retourna et l'observa attentivement.

Surpris par son mouvement, il se met à soupirer bruyamment.

-Je suppose que j'ai pensé à voix haute.

-Na… Naruto-kun…

-Aller il faut qu'on lève le camp et qu'on récupère le gamin, dit-il en se levant sans prendre en considération la gêne de la jeune femme.

Elle le suivit sans dire un mot.

* * *

-Lâche-moi !

Naruto avait mal à la tête à force d'entendre les cris de cet enfant.

Il se retourna vers Hinata qui lui sourit tendrement.

-T'es sûre qu'il est dans sa période de stérilité ?

Elle s'avança vers l'enfant qui bougeait comme il pouvait, essayant de se délivrer de l'homme blond. Elle posa sa main sur son front, puis regarda Naruto.

-Oui ! dit-elle toujours en souriant.

-Tu sais… tu m'exaspères avec ce sourire, soupira Naruto en lâchant le gamin par terre. On fait une pause.

L'enfant se remit sur ses jambes et pointa un doigt menaçant vers le ninja qui ne prit pas en compte de son intimidation.

-Toi là ! T'es qui pour me tenir comme ça ? Et t'es qui pour parler comme ça à Hinata-sama ?

Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil puis soupira. Il s'approcha d'Hinata.

-Il ne peut pas se taire deux minutes ? conjura-t-il.

-Si, il peut, dit Hinata en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

-Hinata… dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Hinata-sama ! cria Hikaru.

-Hinata…. fit-il plus suppliant.

-Oui ?

-Fais le taire… je t'en supplie, finit-il à voix basse.

-Hikaru, veux-tu bien te calmer quelques secondes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, Hinata-sama !

-Je… je rêve, c'est ça ? demanda Naruto en regardant, médusé, le garçon s'installant à côté d'Hinata.

-Je… Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit mais… mais Hikaru-kun est mon élève… dit timidement Hinata.

-Ton… ton élève ?

-Ou… oui, affirma-t-elle en rougissant timidement.

-Mais… mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une équipe !

-Je n'ai pas d'équipe… mais dans ma famille, il est de coutume d'entraîner un jeune Hyûga lorsqu'on atteint le statut de Jounin.

-Je vois ! Alors cette teigne est ton élève… Comment peux-tu le supporter ?

-Peut-être parce que… dit doucement la jeune femme, en jouant avec ses index.

-Parce que ? répétèrent Naruto et Hikaru, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

Hinata soupira profondément et regarda Naruto.

-Parce qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.

-Quoi ! crièrent les deux garçons de stupeur.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas ressembler à un tel individu aussi grossier, mal poli et faible ! dit Hikaru méchamment.

-Je sens que je vais faire un massacre, répliqua Naruto en craquant les doigts. Un sale morveux qui se met dans une situation pas possible ose dire que je suis faible.

-A qui la faute si vous avez pris autant de temps à venir me chercher, incapable !

-In… in… incapable. Sache morveux, je ne savais même pas que tu existais avant-hier soir ! Et maintenant je le regrette amèrement…

-Incapable et incompétent ! cria Hikaru.

-Tu… Tu vas voir !

Soudain ils arrêtèrent leur affrontement verbal en entendant un rire tout proche d'eux. Ils se tournèrent vers ce rire et virent Hinata plier en deux.

-Hi… Hinata-sama ! dit Hikaru en s'approchant d'elle, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Elle rit, idiot, dit Naruto en le frappant sur la tête.

-Ça je le vois bien ! cria Hikaru en se frottant la tête. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois Hinata-sama comme ça.

-Hum… La première fois, tu dis… réfléchit Naruto. Hé gamin ! Je crois que notre héritière se moque de nous.

-Je le pense aussi, affirma le garçon.

-Je pense qu'elle mérite une bonne leçon, dit Naruto avec un sourire malsain.

-Hum… Peut-être mais moi je ne peux rien faire, c'est mon maître après tout, ajouta Hikaru embêté.

-Hum… c'est vrai ça… c'est pas de chance pour toi, continua Naruto en se craquant les doigts. Moi je vais me faire une joie de la punir.

-Euh… Naruto-kun, dit Hinata quelque peu apeurée.

-Mais c'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux me venger, dit Hikaru en prenant le même sourire que son aîné.

-Hikaru-kun…

-TAYAUT ! crièrent les deux jeunes garçons en sautant sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait sans défense.

* * *

-Ca y est, il est endormi ? demanda Naruto, la suivant des yeux.

-Oui. Il est tombé comme une masse dans le sac de couchage, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Il a une sacré endurance ce môme.

-Oui… comme toi.

-Hé, ne me compare pas à cet énergumène. Je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais jeune.

Elle le regarda amusée.

-Ne me dis pas que j'étais comme ça avant.

-Alors je ne le dirai pas.

-Hum… malgré tout, je dois le remercier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Grâce à lui, je n'ai pas pensé à mes problèmes personnels.

-C'est vrai… dit Hinata en baissant la tête, tristement.

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer au village maintenant. Tout ce que je désire c'est rester là, avec toi.

Lentement sa main s'avança vers celle d'Hinata. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, il hésita à la prendre.

-Hinata, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec ces sentiments, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto-kun. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas agi de manière aussi égoïste, tu n'aurais jamais rien su…

-Tu me crois assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre ton attitude en face de moi, dit-il en lui prenant franchement la main.

-Na… Naruto-kun…

-Je crois que j'ai mis du temps pour le comprendre. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. Mais quand je l'ai compris, j'ai commencé à te séduire, de manière un peu gauche, c'est vrai. Tu m'intéressais… Mais…

-Mais il y a eu Sakura, finit Hinata en souriant tristement tout en serrant sa main.

-Sakura-chan…

Il y eu un silence entre eux puis :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle m'a dit : « Si on sortait ensemble », j'ai cru que mon rêve se réalisait et j'ai joué à l'égoïste avec toi… Je savais parfaitement tes sentiments pour moi, je t'ai draguée puis je t'ai jetée comme une moins que rien… et malgré tout… malgré tout, tu ressens toujours les mêmes sentiments pour moi…

-Pourquoi tu ne te l'avoues pas ?

-Comment ?

-Tu as pris peur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hinata ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais tu as pris peur de quelque chose le jour où tout devait se conclure entre nous.

-Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné. De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

-Je ne sais pas… Du fait peut-être que je sois l'héritière d'un clan… ou bien de m'aimer…

Il la regarda attentivement, en analysant ses mots.

-Peur de t'aimer… Je ne pense pas que j'avais peur de t'aimer, puisque j'aime Sakura… enfin… normalement… Je… je…

Hinata baissa les yeux.

Naruto la regarda.

-Peur de… t'aimer…

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la tente.

-Attends Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto en se levant à son tour.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit le bras l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé ces sentiments envers moi ? Sachant tout cela, tu devrais me haïr, ne plus vouloir me voir et pourtant… pourtant…

-Tu n'es pas le seul égoïste dans cette histoire, Naruto-kun, dit Hinata, déviant les yeux, ne voulant pas l'affronter en face.

-Egoïste… Tu veux dire que tu es égoïste !

-Je le suis… parce que je ne veux pas abandonner mon amour pour toi. Le baiser d'hier soir m'a rendu coupable, c'est vrai, mais il m'a donné aussi la force… la force de te reprendre, cria-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux puis elle baissa le ton de sa voix. Sakura a toujours été ma rivale. J'ai été vraiment heureuse que tu m'aies remarquée même si ce n'était qu'un court moment. Et même lorsque tu sortais avec elle, je n'ai pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de toi… j'étais même entreprenante, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu veux parler de notre mission où nous devions jouer les amants passionnés ?

-Oui. J'avoue que tout au long de cette mission je n'ai pas fait semblant.

-Moi non plus, dit-il en souriant tendrement devant le regard surprid de la jeune femme. Mes mains auraient pu aller beaucoup plus loin lorsque je te caressais. Mais il fallait avoir la tête froide… je le regrette bien…

Elle fit un petit sourire et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais tout le temps que c'était dans la nature des hommes.

-Mais je le disais toujours lorsque nous étions ensemble, Naruto-kun.

-C'était une sorte d'invitation…

-Le lendemain de cette mission, tu t'es retrouvé fiancé à Sakura-san….

-Le soir en rentrant de mission, elle est venue me voir. Elle voulait s'amuser, mais moi j'étais fatigué… fatigué d'être resté de marbre devant tes tenus sexy… Le soir était une horreur avec tes nuisettes qui cachaient à peine ton corps… Tout ce que je voulais c'était de dormir et rêver de toi dans ces tenues et pouvoir t'embrasser et plus si c'était possible. Mais Sakura est venue et je me suis refusé à elle. Elle était très en colère… et elle m'a dit comme si c'était naturel : « Et si on se mariait ? » Je pensais que c'était une blague alors j'ai dit « oui »

-Et quand elle l'a annoncé, je me suis dit avec amertume : « J'ai perdu ».

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un court silence car Naruto pouvait entendre les sanglots d'Hinata. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et calma ses pleurs. La chaleur de Naruto était douce et l'apaisa. Elle était bien dans ses bras.

-Et dire que je ne peux même pas profiter de ta chaleur.

-Comment ?

Elle se sépara de lui, mais il la retint.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est préférable pour nous deux d'en rester là. Dès que nous retournerons au village je demanderai à Hokage-sama de ne plus nous mettre ensemble.

-C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

-Tu connais très bien la réponse, Naruto-kun. Je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un et surtout pas toi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que nous restions ensemble ?

-Tu sais, on m'a toujours dit que l'amour rendait égoïste, c'est peut-être pour cela que nous sommes égoïstes l'un et l'autre. Je ne veux pas répondre à ta question, sinon je serai encore plus égoïste que je ne le suis et je…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Naruto-kun…

-C'était le seul moyen de te taire.

-Mais Naruto-kun, nous ne pouvons pas…

-Laisse-moi être égoïste ! dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle, posant cette fois-ci ses lèvres plus tendrement sur les siennes. Elle ne recula pas. Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes, puis elle l'imita. Leur étreinte devint de plus en plus passionnelle. Les mains de Naruto parcouraient le haut du corps de la jeune femme, alors que celles d'Hinata s'amusaient avec la chevelure du jeune homme.

-Hi… Hinata, j'ai envie de toi…

-Avons-nous le droit ?

-Soyons égoïstes… Je veux être égoïste.

Ils s'allongèrent par terre sans pour autant lâcher leurs lèvres et arrêter leurs caresses.

Tous ce qui comptait pour eux maintenant, c'était de profiter de l'être cher.

* * *

-C'était ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?

-Moi pas, mais toi ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai refusé ?

-Non, dit-il en souriant.

-Je me demande toujours où tu as trouvé cette couverture ? demanda Hinata en désignant l'objet qui les protégeait.

-Il fait toujours froid dans ces environs la plupart du temps, donc j'avais prévu quelque chose de chaud. Puis quand nous sommes partis ce matin, je savais que nous reviendrons sur ce lieu pour la nuit, alors je l'ai cachée dans les bois.

-Tu es un petit génie, dit-elle en se calant contre son torse. Malgré tout nous n'avons pas réglé notre problème. Nous l'avons même aggravé.

-C'est vrai.

-Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je deviendrais la maîtresse d'un homme.

-Tu crois que j'avais prévu d'avoir une maîtresse, moi ?

-J'image que non… Que devons-nous faire, Naruto-kun ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il faut assumer nos actions, maintenant.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-NON !

Hinata se leva légèrement pour le regarder en face. Ce « non » avait été dit d'une telle manière qu'elle lui semblait rêver.

-A aucun moment je ne regretterai cette relation qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, malsaine ou autre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais quelque chose que j'ai moi-même décidé, sans aucun accord d'autrui. T'avoir dans mes bras, c'est comme si j'étais libre.

-Tu penses être libre…. Si mon père apprend que j'ai passé une nuit dans les bras d'un homme fiancé et démoniaque à la fois, il risque d'être de mauvaise humeur.

-Ah ! ah ! ah ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à ton père… ni à Neji… Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure avec eux.

Hinata rit à son tour, imaginant la scène.

-Mais je sais ce qui fera plaisir à ton père…

-Comment ?

-Avec ça, je pense que tous nos ennuis seront réglés, mais il faut que tout le monde accepte.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu racontes, dit Hinata en se relevant.

-N'y pense pas, nous en reparlerons un peu plus tard.

* * *

La mission s'était accomplie avec succès, même avec beaucoup de succès. Hikaru était sous le charme de Naruto depuis qu'il l'avait vu combattre pour de vrai avant d'arriver au village et depuis il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Naruto fut dans l'obligation de ramener le jeune garçon chez les Hyûga.

Après avoir passé une heure à le convaincre de le lâcher, Naruto rentra chez lui complètement épuisé.

Resté seul sur son lit, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur du village. Il avait pris une décision, dans les bras d'Hinata, mais est-ce qu'il allait la tenir ?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir puis il entendit le bruit d'une clef entrant dans une serrure. Il savait parfaitement qui allait entrer dans son appartement.

-Naruto ? demanda une voix féminine.

Il ne répondit pas, trop las.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre et le vit complètement affalé sur le lit.

-Eh bien Naruto ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais rentré ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes puis lui tourna le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit.

Il la sentit dans son dos.

-Naruto ?

-Je crois que je fais une erreur, dit-il tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tsunade-sama m'a dit que ta mission a été un succès, donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter… Je viens de quitter Ino. On est allé chercher sa robe de mariée. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Tu sais comment est Ino, il fallait que la robe soit décorée de fleurs. Alors j'ai la corvée de l'aider à mettre toutes sortes de roses sur sa robe ! Je dis une corvée mais en fait ça me fait plaisir de l'aider. Et puis il faut bien me préparer. Notre mariage approche, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Naruto regarda en face de lui. Il se rappela leur dernière discussion avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec Hinata… Hinata…

-Naruto, continua Sakura. J'ai bien réfléchi à certaines dates. Elles correspondent plus ou moins à une date anniversaire. Ça te dit d'en discuter ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu ne penses pas ? Et puis je ne peux pas permettre qu'une autre fille de notre groupe se marie avant moi… Hi ! hi ! hi ! Ce serait vraiment drôle. Parmi nous toutes je suis la première à être fiancée et je risque d'être la dernière à me marier… Non, il faut réparer tout ça et au plus vite, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Sakura-chan, je suis fatigué…. Pourrions-nous discuter de tout ça demain…demanda-t-il d'une vois lasse.

-Demain ! A non, pas demain, dit-elle en le secouant un peu plus pour le réveiller. Demain, je serai trop occupée avec la robe d'Ino. Et puis le soir je serai trop fatiguée pour discuter avec toi.

Naruto rejeta le bras de la jeune fille et se releva du lit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber Sakura.

-Moi je sors d'une mission. J'ai été attaqué par une dizaine de ninjas ennemis avant de rentrer au village, j'ai dû faire mon rapport tout de suite à Tsunade. Tu crois que je me suis amusé pendant tout ce temps ? Je suis fatigué, je veux me reposer, alors on discutera plus tard de mariage ou de robe. Je veux dormir !

Sakura le regarda surprise par son haussement puis se releva. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors quand est-ce que je me marie ? Je ne suis pas prête à attendre 60 ans, Naruto. Alors décide-toi maintenant, dit-elle furieuse.

Naruto soupira.

-J'en ai assez…

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

-J'en ai assez… de toi, de tes idées, de tes humeurs… de tout.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de me reposer, j'ai une mission, demain. Il faut que je dorme.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi, Naruto !

-Sakura… Il est préférable pour toi que tu partes de cet appartement… et immédiatement….

Sakura sentit que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé en quelques secondes. Elle recula d'un pas, effrayée. Elle vit Naruto complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant la tête. Elle sentait pour sa propre sécurité qu'elle devait partir maintenant.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement et ferma la porte. Elle essaya de rependre son souffle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement essoufflée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet essoufflement. Etait-ce l'attitude de Naruto qui la rendait ainsi ? Elle regarda la porte et elle pouvait encore percevoir toute la pression de la chambre à coucher. Elle quitta l'appartement, apeurée.

…

* * *

Il frappa à la porte et contrairement à son habitude, il entra dans le bureau sans aucune effusion de joie. Bien au contraire. Il avait le visage pâle et fit la grimace.

Tsunade s'inquiéta pour son protégé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? demanda-t-elle le voyant de plus en plus morose depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau.

-Rien, rien… dit-il succinctement.

-Rien, répéta Tsunade. Tu plaisantes ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Même quand tu m'as annoncé tes fiançailles, tu n'étais pas aussi pâle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une mission pour que je m'éloigne du village pendant quelques temps ?

-Moi je n'ai pas ce type de mission pour l'instant… Mais les Hyûga ont très envie de t'avoir à leur côté pour une mission pour Yuki no Kuni.

-Les Hyûga, tu dis….

-Oui, mais tu iras avec Hiashi-kun en personne… pas avec Hinata…

-Hiashi… D'un côté c'est une bonne idée… j'ai besoin de parler avec lui…

-Lui parler ?

-Oui, dit Naruto en la regardant, déterminé. C'est fini ! J'arrête de me voiler la face… J'ai pris une décision… mais il faut que je parle au père d'Hinata d'abord.

-Et s'il refuse ? Tu comptes rester comme tu es ? demanda Tsunade d'une voix calme.

-Tsunade, tu es la seule qui sait vraiment ce que je peux ressentir pour Sakura et Hinata. Selon toi, est-ce que j'ai le droit de les faire souffrir pour mon propre plaisir ?

-Naruto… Je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments… mais si Hiashi-kun refuse que tu sois aux côtés de sa fille héritière, épouseras-tu Sakura ?

-Non… Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça, en tant que petit ami ou même fiancé… je voudrais que l'on redevienne ami…

-Tu crois que le choses pourront redevenir comme avant ?

-Je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme avec Sasuke… Je veux que Sakura reste mon amie et qu'elle ait confiance en moi, comme ce fut le cas avant. Et je ferai en sorte que les choses soient ainsi…

-Naruto, avant que tu ne partes, je peux te dire que les choses ne seront plus comme avant. Tu quittes le village pendant un certain temps. Hinata prendra la tête du clan Hyûga pendant l'absence de son père et Sakura se retrouvera seule pour je ne sais combien de temps. Surtout que tu la quittes dans une situation délicate.

-Selon toi devrais-je lui dire que c'est fini avant mon départ ou après mon retour ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

-Très bien… dit-il en baissant la tête. Prends bien soin d'elle, Oba-chan !

Il se retourna et quitta le bureau.

-Je le ferai…

* * *

Il sortit du bureau de Hiashi, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Au lieu de prendre directement la direction de la sortie, il alla au fond du jardin. Il connaissait les bâtiments des Hyûga par cœur depuis qu'il faisait certaines missions pour eux… enfin pour Hiashi. Ce dernier avait perdu la confiance de sa famille depuis quelque temps. Il ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en son neveu, Neji, qu'il avait pris sous son aile durant sa troisième et dernière année de genin. Il l'avait formé comme si c'était le futur héritier.

Neji était toujours accompagné de Lee et Tenten, ses deux coéquipiers depuis l'académie. Mais depuis qu'il était entré dans l'élite de Konoha, il se retrouvait souvent associé avec Naruto Uzumaki. Ensemble, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups. Enfin plutôt, Naruto entraînait Neji dans tous les bars de Konoha pour s'amuser. Au début Neji était assez réticent, mais au fil des temps, il avait compris que Naruto l'obligeait à venir avec lui afin d'oublier les missions qui devenaient de plus en plus dures et sanglantes. Alors il s'était laissé faire. Depuis, Neji et Naruto étaient devenus les meilleurs amis.

Assez souvent, Naruto entrait dans le domaine des Hyûga sous le mauvais œil des Ancêtres. Un jour, Hiashi avait besoin d'un ninja compétent pour une mission, Neji proposa Naruto. Bien que douteux, il accepta et Naruto revint avec une mission accomplie avec succès. Très vite, les Hyûga demandèrent Naruto pour leurs missions personnelles. Hiashi s'était très vite attaché au jeune homme comme ce fut le cas pour Neji. Naruto entra dans le domaine comme s'il était chez lui, au grand damne des Ancêtres.

Cependant, depuis qu'il s'était fiancé avec la jeune Haruno, il venait moins souvent. Hiashi enquêta et découvrit que sa fille aînée était tombée amoureuse du jeune renard. Il prit peur et fit en sorte que sa fille rencontra des hommes pouvant être un mari et héritier potentiels du clan. Mais il se trouva que lui-même n'était pas satisfait de ces prétendants.

Il vit aussi sa fille dépérissait de plus en plus et que les missions qu'elle devait accomplir se faisaient toujours périlleuses. Elle avoua à son père qu'elle ne voulait plus voir tous ces prétendants car son cœur était déjà pris par Naruto. Et Hiashi, au grand étonnement des membres de la famille, arrêta tous les rendez-vous. Hinata commença à aller mieux. Et après plusieurs missions avec Naruto, elle retrouva le sourire. Hiashi s'était résolu à avoir Naruto pour gendre. Il lui en parla, mais le jeune homme avait refusé car il était fiancé à Sakura.

Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Naruto venait de quitter son bureau avec un nouvel objectif : plaire à son futur beau-père. Hiashi était heureux que la situation entre Naruto et sa fiancée ne fût pas au beau fixe. Maintenant, il y avait peut-être une place pour Hinata et Hiashi pourrait enfin se retirer du clan.

* * *

Naruto arriva au fond d'un jardin où il aperçut une silhouette familière assis sur une roche.

-Hinata, dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme.

-Naruto-kun ! dit-elle en souriant. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je sors de chez ton père.

-Tu as eu une nouvelle mission ?

-Oui.

-Quand dois-tu partir ?

-Demain.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-Tu réponds succinctement à mes questions, d'une voix morose. Habituellement, tu es joyeux lorsque tu as une mission.

-C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas quand se terminera cette mission…

-Elle n'a pas une durée fixe ?

-Non et vu que ton père m'accompagne, je ne sais pas comment cela se finira…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire… c'est que je ne sais pas dans quelle condition nous nous trouverons…

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Comme ton père part en mission, tu seras le nouveau chef de clan.

-Je ne crois pas que les choses vont se dérouler comme tu le dis.

-Cela se fera ainsi, j'en suis certain. Ton père n'a plus confiance dans le clan. Il va te donner les rênes ce soir et tu seras secondée par Neji. Tu deviendras chef de clan par procuration, dit-il en souriant.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, dit-elle en se levant. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour être le chef de ce clan…

-Pourquoi tu te sous-estimes ? Je pense que tu peux être forte. Plus forte que Neji…

-C'est faux…

Elle se dirigea vers un arbre afin d'éviter son regard.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assurer ce rôle… Je suis incapable d'imposer mes idées, même les meilleures…

-Hinata, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Aie confiance en toi. Tu es un bon ninja et un très bon professeur. Je suis sûr que tu seras un très bon chef de clan.

-Si tu restais avec moi, j'aurai la force d'être forte… mais tu…

Il la retourna pour l'avoir en face de lui.

-Na… Naruto-kun, dit-elle en déviant son regard.

Il lui prit la main et croisa ses doigts entre les siennes.

-Il faut que tu deviennes forte à mon retour, Hinata. Il le faut sinon nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Ton clan n'acceptera jamais notre union… Je pense que je peux encore attendre avant de recevoir ton amour. Alors j'attendrais que tu sois forte… C'est égoïste ce que je dis, mais actuellement, vu comment vont les choses, il est préférable que nous nous séparions physiquement pour revenir plus fort.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre, Naruto-kun, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je sais… Je suis égoïste… je te demande juste de m'attendre encore un peu… juste un peu… que je puisse régler tous mes problèmes et que tu puisses succéder à ton père… S'il te plaît…

-Je sera obligée d'attendre encore combien d'années, Naruto ?

-Je sais que tu peux encore attendre, répondit-il en avançant son visage vers celui de la jeune femme.

-S'il te plaît… reviens moi vite, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers le bleu limpide de son compagnon. Je ne veux plus attendre…

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut les lèvres de son amour. Elle répondit à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il la lâcha au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je dois partir, dit-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne pars que demain… reste avec moi…

-Oui, je pars demain, mais d'abord je dois voir Sakura. Il faut que je lui parle… que je lui dise la vérité… Ca, je ne peux pas attendre mon retour… Je ne veux pas te blesser plus que je ne le fais maintenant.

-Naruto… Je t'aime… fit-elle en rougissant.

-Moi aussi.

Il se releva, la regarda attentivement et disparut.

* * *

-Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Il le faudra bien, Sakura…

-Non… Je refuse de croire que tu aimes une autre fille que moi… C'est moi que tu aimes et ça depuis l'Académie, je me trompe ?

-Sakura… Tu es un rêve qui est devenu réalité… mais la réalité est toute autre…

-Non, non et non !

-Sakura, c'est fini pour nous deux. Nous nous sommes aimés, même si c'est juste pour quelques instants. Nous nous sommes amusés tous les deux. Mais il faut voir les choses comme elles sont. Nous n'avons plus aucune attirance…

-C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ?

-C'est Hinata ! cria Sakura. C'est elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur notre couple !

-Hinata n'a rien fait… enfin c'est plutôt moi qui ai fait quelque chose…

-Quoi, tu l'as embrassée… et alors ? Elle a accepté, elle ne s'est pas refusée, ça j'en suis sûre, elle a dû prendre son pied !

-Sakura, s'il te plaît. Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants.

-Si je le sais. Tu as toujours aimé cette femme ! Et maintenant tu vas me laisser seule pour aller vers cette sainte-nitouche !

-Sakura…

-Ah oui ! C'est sûr qu'en apparence c'est une gentille fille que tout le monde veut prendre en pitié, même toi tu es tombé dans le panneau. Mais c'est une fille perfide. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient, qu'importent les moyens.

-Ca suffit Sakura ! Tu vas trop loin !

-Je ne le pense pas. C'est une personne exécrable… Tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureux d'elle !

-La seule personne exécrable que je vois en ce moment, c'est toi, Sakura. Depuis quand juges-tu les gens ainsi ? Tu as toujours vu des cœurs des gens à leur juste valeur. Comme peux-tu dire ce genre de choses sur Hinata ?

Sakura recula d'un pas. Elle prit peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire… Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était plus elle-même…

-Sakura, si tu veux t'attaquer à quelqu'un, fais-le avec moi. C'est moi le seul responsable et non Hinata. Je l'ai embrassée, elle s'est refusée, mais j'ai insisté et nous sommes allés plus loin qu'un baiser. Alors j'ai pris la décision de rompre avec toi car je n'avais plus de sentiments pour toi. Je ne veux pas vous rendre malheureuses toutes les deux. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais avoir un homme qui serait à tes côtés mais qui penserait à une autre fille.

-Tout… tout ce que je voulais c'est… c'est… je ne voulais pas être seule, dit-elle, laissant ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Ne… Ne m'abandonne pas Naruto… je t'en supplie.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, attrapant sa veste.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner ma meilleure amie.

-Non… non… Je veux que tu m'aimes, je ne veux pas d'une amitié puérile… Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes comme l'a fait Sasuke-kun…

-Sa… Sasuke, dit-il étonné d'entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun m'a abandonnée pour être plus fort. Il m'a laissé seule pendant toutes ces années, sans aucune nouvelle. Les autres filles commençaient à avoir des petits amis. Même Ino s'est mise à oublier Sasuke-kun pour sortir avec d'autres garçons… Mais moi… Je suis restée accrochée à lui… Et puis… et puis je l'ai vue s'approcher de toi… cette fille… elle voulait te séparer de moi… Je ne voulais pas… alors je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi. J'étais contente car tu as accepté… Je ne serai jamais séparée de toi, j'en étais sûre… mais c'était sans compter sur cette fille… A chaque fois que tu rentrais de mission avec elle, tu étais bizarre. J'ai tout fait pour que tu l'oublies, j'ai même couché avec toi… je t'ai même demandé en mariage. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était que l'équipe sept redevienne comme avant… Je voulais courir vers Sasuke-kun, une nouvelle fois. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait accepté un jour. Toi, tu resterais le baka d'avant, ne réfléchissant jamais à ce que tu devrais faire et Kakashi-sensei garderait toujours son côté pervers.

-C'est cruel ce que tu viens de dire Sakura… Très cruel… Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais juste un peu….

-Je ne t'aimerai jamais comme Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura…

Il se détacha d'elle et regarda le sol. Elle voulut le reprendre dans ses bras, mais il refusa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude tu acceptes de me prendre dans tes bras ?

-Après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu crois que je peux encore te prendre dans mes bras ?

-Je suis ta fiancée ! Et nous devons nous marier dans deux mois ! C'est le jour où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi… Tu devrais être heureux…

-Je… je ne veux plus te voir…

-Quoi ?

Il s'effondra sur le canapé, portant ses mains à son visage.

-Naruto, j'accepterai que tu aies couché avec Hinata une fois… dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne devais pas être dans ton état normal ce jour-là… Nous nous sommes avoués tous nos pêchés, maintenant nous pourrions vivre ensemble… Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle s'agenouilla à même le sol, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

-C'est fini Sakura. Nos pêchés ne pourront jamais être pardonnés…

-Je suis ta fiancée et personne d'autre…

-Sakura… Je quitte le village….

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Je ne sais pas… dans un an, deux ans… je ne sais pas…

-Tu plaisantes ! Je finirai vieille fille si tu continues à partir sur des missions aussi longues.

-Tu te trouveras quelqu'un qui t'acceptera comme tu es… j'en suis sûr… mais c'est fini entre nous…

Il la repoussa.

-Tu… Tu m'abandonnes…

-Tu as tout fait pour je le fasse…

-Na… Naruto…

-Sakura… je ne t'aime plus, je pourrais même te dire que je te hais… mais malgré tout, tu restes ma meilleure amie, du moins c'est que je souhaite… Alors va-t-en… Va-t-en…

Sakura se releva dans une allure fière…

-Je refuse que tu me laisses comme l'a fait Sasuke, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Tu rentreras rapidement comprenant que je t'ai dit tout cela pour que tu me pardonnes et qu'on puisse tout reprendre à zéro entre nous.

Elle se retourna et pris la direction de la sortie.

-Sakura ?

-…

-Si nous étions mariés et que Sasuke revenait au village… Que deviendrait notre couple ?

-…

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais avant de partir, elle lui dit tristement.

-Tu n'es qu'un remplaçant.

En quelques secondes, l'appartement se retrouva dans le noir.

Les larmes lui glissèrent lentement sur ses joues rougies.

* * *

Elle frappa à la porte, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement qu'il était à son appartement. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte et à sa plus grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit. Elle entra.

-Naruto-kun ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle retira ses chaussures et alla vers le salon. Elle vit une silhouette dans la pénombre.

-Naruto-kun ?

Elle s'avança vers lui. Grâce au reflet de la lune qui éclairait la pièce, elle vit quelque chose briller sur ses joues. Elle s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Vous les femmes… Vous êtes cruelles.

-Oui nous le sommes, répondit Hinata en essayant d'essuyer les larmes de Naruto.

Il se serra contre elle, mais avec son poids, il la fit allonger sur le canapé.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, voire plus.

Il se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes.

-J'aurai préféré ne pas te voir à mon départ.

-Je voulais être la dernière que tu vois avant que tu partes.

-Pourquoi l'être humain est si égoïste ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je voulais juste être avec toi.

Il se releva pour que la jeune femme fasse la même chose. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui et il recula.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ?

Il la fixa attentivement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui rendit son baiser.

-Merci Hinata, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle vint à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa tout en retirant sa veste et soulevant son tee-shirt.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

…

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se porta sur sa compagne endormie. Elle était très belle ainsi. Les cheveux en bataille recouvrant par endroit son corps nu, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues aux teintes rouges, la poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration, ses jambes entrelacées avec les siennes. Elle était belle.

Il se releva, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il la regarda encore une fois. Il sourit. Il lui caressa la joue. Puis il examina la situation où il était.

Tout les deux étaient sur le canapé. Comment arrivaient-ils à rester à en équilibre sur ce canapé ? Certes, c'était un grand sofa, mais deux personnes ne pouvaient pas rester à l'intérieur. L'étroitesse de la place ne semblait pas gêner Hinata. Bien au contraire.

Il glissa sa main tout le long de son corps jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il se redressa et contempla le ciel par la fenêtre.

Il soupira. Il repensait encore aux aveux de Sakura, aux bras d'Hinata. Deux femmes pour qui il avait de profonds sentiments. Bien qu'elle fût cruelle avec lui, il aimait toujours Sakura. Pas d'amour passionnel comme c'était peut-être le cas pour Hinata, mais un amour fraternel. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Mais Tsunade avait raison… rien ne serait comme avant.

Et tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas abandonné Hinata pour Sakura. S'il avait refusé les bras de Sakura pour aller dans ceux d'Hinata. S'il avait vraiment aimé Hinata et pas fui cet amour. Alors il se rendit compte…

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Sakura…

Lui aussi était cruel. Cruel avec ces deux femmes… Cruel et Egoïste comme tous les Hommes.

-J'aurai fait la même chose qu'elle…

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Hinata.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts et avait posé sa main sur son dos.

-Tu… tu es réveillée… De… depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu t'es levé.

-Ah ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Tout était jeu de regard entre eux.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aurai utilisé un homme qui m'aime pour oublier ma solitude… pour oublier mon amour pour toi.

-C'est ce que tu comptes faire lorsque je partirai ?

-Ma situation est différente à celle de Sakura. Sakura a perdu à jamais son amour. Le mien me reviendra car il me l'a promis. Alors j'attendrais, même si ça fait mal.

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Hinata…

-…

-… Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa.

Sans comprendre, ils tombèrent du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Naruto tout surpris.

-J'étais sur le bord du canapé, dit Hinata, amusée par sa réaction. Nous avons glissé.

-Mais quelle idée d'avoir un canapé aussi petit !

-Petit ? Il a bien supporté nos ébats amoureux…

-Hinata… tu deviens de plus en plus coquine, dit-il en souriant.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ?

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il se sépara d'elle.

-Il faut que je me prépare, Hinata…

-Non, dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Reste encore un peu avec moi… S'il te plaît…

-Si je suis en retard, ton père va me tuer.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu étais avec moi, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Ah ! Si je suis en retard, j'aurai une mort douce. Mais si je lui dis que j'ai passé toute la nuit avec toi, ma mort sera violente.

Elle éclata de rire. Puis elle se calma en se blottissant contre son torse.

-Reste encore avec moi.

-Hinata… je ne pourrai pas te résister plus longtemps.

-Comment ?

Il lui caressa doucement l'entre-cuisse. Elle lui sourit.

-Alors recommençons, mon petit pervers.

Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre.

…

* * *

-Désole pour mon retard Hyûga-sama, mais je devais passer chez l'Hokage.

-Pourquoi est-tu parti la voir ? C'est au sujet de cette mission ?

-Oh non ! répondit Naruto en souriant. Je lui ai demandé une faveur. Je voudrais qu'elle vende mon appartement et qu'elle garde précieusement mes affaires personnelles.

-Pourquoi vendre ton appartement ? Tu reviens dans quelques mois au village.

-Je sais… mais je voudrais ne laisser aucun souvenir de ma présence dans le village… Je pense que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Je comprends. Partons maintenant, sinon les adieux seront plus durs.

-Oui.

-Neji restera pour l'instant au village afin d'aider Hinata dans son nouveau rôle. Puis quand elle sera bien installée, il viendra nous rejoindre. J'espère que ma fille me fera honneur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle est bien plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Elle sera un grand chef de clan.

-Je l'espère, Naruto. Je l'espère.

Hiashi et Naruto quittèrent le village. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Naruto se retourna et vit les immenses portes du village. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il quittait le village pour une durée aussi longue. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était différente. Il avait au fond de la gorge un goût à la fois amer et doux. Amer des aveux de Sakura et doux des promesses d'Hinata.

Tous les trois avaient fait preuve d'égoïsme face à chacun d'entre eux.

Tous les Trois avaient fait preuve d'Humanité…

FIN.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plus et même si c'est pas le cas vous pouvez m'envoyer vos contestations, lol. 

Avant de vous laisser comme ça, je voulais m'expliquer en quelques mots pourquoi j'ai fait cette fic. La raison est toute simple: Je ne pense pas qu'un jour il y aurai une relation sentimentale dans l'équipe 7 car à mon humble avis s'il devait avoir un couple tout se casserait entre eux, à moins que se soit une relation amoureuse à trois mais là je ne suis pas une adepte des ménages à trois. J'aurai pu faire une histoire avec du Sasu/Saku, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce couple, alors je me suis laissée emporter vers le Naru/Hina.

Voilà. Je vous retrouve demain pour la suite de _Dans trois ans_, le temps que je puisse répondre à vos reviews.  
Pour les reviews anonymes, si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre directement, laisser- moi votre e- mail, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions et vos commentaires.

A très bientôt.  
Ln.


End file.
